


Flying

by Kishushi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishushi/pseuds/Kishushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark can't be hurt from this. He isn't even all the way certain that he needs to breathe ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

Clark can't be hurt from this. He isn't even all the way certain that he needs to breathe, not that he has dared to test the theory.

He is certain that this tightening, gasping, reaching feeling won't leave him weakened.

The feeling won't even stay with him beyond when Lex lifts his hand. So that's all the more reason to tip his head further up, nudge himself a fraction more forward, and get more.

He wants to fly.


End file.
